El pirata y Flick
by calemoon
Summary: Will es un apuesto pirata que surca los 7 mares, pero ahora un terrible descontrol se apodera de él desde que aceptó en su barco a un nuevo marinero del que se siente poderosamente atraído, lo cual no puede sucederle porque él es muy HOMBRE ... ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Ningun personaje me pertenece ... que novedad no? =)**

**EL PIRATA Y FLICK**

**Por Scarleth**

**Mar del caribe s. XVII**

Durante la edad media, los mares estaban infestados de piratas. Capturaban cuanto navío se encontraban apoderándose del botín, matando a los tripulantes y haciendo desaparecer lo que quedaba de ellos bajo las aguas.

En algunas ocasiones llegaban a algún puerto para asaltarlo y robaban doncellas para traficar con ellas.

Muchas eran las historias que se contaban acerca de los piratas, pero en especial sobre el Capitán Will. Era famoso por su bravura, gallardía y generosidad. Un pirata honesto, que se encargaba de arreglar cuentas con los que sembraban terror en los mares.

Todas las jóvenes que lo conocían suspiraban por él. Alto, rubio, ojos tan azules como el cielo, una voz firme y cautivadora, cuerpo atlético y porte de príncipe … Era la encarnación del Adonis de los griegos. Si alguna pensaba en ser secuestrada ... definitivamente sería por tan apuesto Capitán.

******************

En un lugar de Port Royal …

-¡Por favor! te lo suplico …

-¡Estás loca niña!

-Andale Cucki, ¿qué puede pasar? Lo haré bien, créeme.

-¿Sabes lo que pasaría si el Capitán Will se llega a enterar?

-¡Vamos! Todos los piratas son un poco brutos ... no creo que este sea la excepción.

-No lo conoces ...

-¡Eso no me interesa! ¡Ayúdame! ... quiero ver qué se siente ser un pirata… la vida en los 7 mares … ¿si son 7? … aventuras todo el tiempo … pelear con los malos … ¿también roban y matan?

-¡¡Por Dios Candy!! … deja de fantasear … esto no es un juego … será mejor que sigas ayudando al médico y olvida esas cosas que no son para tí.

-¡¡Tú lo prometiste!!, dijiste que algún día navegaríamos juntos bajo la bandera de la Calavera ...

-Sí ... ¡pero teníamos 7 años!

-Las promesas son promesas ¿o acaso no tienes palabra? – dijo tratando de picar su orgullo.

-¡No te atrevas Candy! el que seas mi prima no te da derecho …

-Pero debería darme ventajas y además si no me ayudas lo haré por mi cuenta – replicó resueltamente la jovencita.

-¡Eres más terca que una mula!

-Qué te puedo decir ... es de familia.

* * *

Siete días después entraba al Puerto el "Estrella Verde" y en la casa de Candy dos jóvenes discutían.

-Insisto en que es una soberana tontería.

-¡No exageres! – contestó la chica detrás del biombo donde se cambiaba.

-¡Me estoy jugando el pellejo Candy y tú me dices que no exagere! ¡Si ya lo dicen todos! … subir a una mujer a bordo trae mala suerte … pero que seas mi prima a veces puede ser una maldición.

-¡Ya ... ya! … a ver ¿qué te parece? – dijo saliendo por fin.

Ojos verdes, piel blanca, cabello rubio rizado que hubo que cortar a la altura que lo llevaban los mozos en esa época y un gorro para poder darle un toque más varonil. Simplemente perfecta.

-Falta algo – afirmó Cucki después de un minucioso exámen.

-¿Algo? - volteaba a recorrerse completa tratando de adivinar - ¿dónde? … me puse la venda lo más apretado posible para disimular mis senos.

-Ahí – señalaba la entrepierna de la joven. - Para ser un hombre … estás bastante plana – y tomando unos calcetines los colocó dentro de sus pantalones. Tienes que ser creíble, ¿no pecas?

-¡¡Sí!! Lo había olvidado.

-Pues tenlo siempre presente y que Dios nos proteja.

* * *

El Puerto estaba repleto de gente, sobre todo de chicas que ansiaban ver aunque sea de lejos al bravo y apuesto pirata.

-Por Dios Cucki ¿cómo llegaremos hasta el barco? ¿Pasaremos por encima de este mundo de mujeres?

-Sígueme, conozco otra manera más fácil de llegar.

Rodearon un poco y con el corazón que se le salía de los nervios, Cucki condujo a su prima hasta la presencia del Capitán Will.

-Capitán, este es mi amigo …ehh …ejem … ¡¡Flick!! – su respiración y su semblante se tranquilizaron cuando por fin hubo dicho el nombre. - Me pidió que lo trajera frente a usted para rogarle que le permita navegar bajo su bandera …

El Rubio miró con extrañeza al recién llegado.

-Acércate muchacho - pidió fijando en él su aguda mirada.

-Sí Señor.

-Vaya un nombre extraño que tienes.

-Mi madre se distinguía por ser _bastante original _–contestó mirando de reojo a Cucki.

-Eres muy jóven y pareces débil.

-Tengo 17 años cumplidos Señor, y a pesar de mi aspecto, estoy acostumbrado al trabajo duro. Si me da una oportunidad no lo defraudaré – replicó.

-No acostumbro aceptar a nadie más en mi barco, pero haré una excepción por consideración a tu amigo. Por él estarás a bordo en este viaje y deberás decirme Capitán.

-¡Sí Señor! ... digo … Sí Capitán.

-Otra cosa marinero, aquí a nadie se le regala nada, deberás trabajar duro como los demás y lo harás comenzando desde abajo. ¿Comprendido?

-¡Sí Capitán!

Pasado un momento, Candy esperaba a Cucki que le traería las instrucciones de lo que debería hacer mientras estuviera en el barco.

-Parece que pasamos la prueba Candy.

-¡¡¡Flick!!! No Candy… ¡Flick!! … pero no era lo que yo esperaba – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno FLICK ... las cosas no siempre resultan como uno lo espera.

-¡No me simpatizas! – le sacó la lengua e hizo una mueca a su primo.

-En fin, vine a traerte tus instrumentos de trabajo. Por cierto ¿dónde los dejé? … ¡ah sí! ¡aquí están! – completó con una sonrisa sarcástica sacando de atrás de un barril una cubeta con jabón y un trapeador.

Candy miró lo que le extendía Cucki.

-Cuando el Capitán dijo que empezaría desde abajo … realmente quiso decir … muy abajo ¿verdad? - contestó haciendo un mohín y resignada los tomó para comenzar su labor.

Estaba terminando de lavar la proa del barco cuando sintió que algo pasaba velozmente por sus pies.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!! – gritó despavorida e inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca tapándola y viendo alrededor para ver si nadie la había escuchado - ¡¡Uff!! ¡Menos mal que ando de suerte!

Mientras tanto un zorrillito se acercaba a ella.

-¿Con que tú eres el responsable del susto que acabo de pasar no? – se puso en cunclillas y el animalito saltó a sus brazos. Llevaba algunos segundos jugando cuando una voz sumamente varonil se escuchó.

-Parece que le agradas Flick – el animalito abandonando su refugio corrió hacia su dueño. Este lo tomó en brazos y lo puso sobre su hombro. – Es mi mascota, se llama Puppé y es la primera vez que lo veo irse tan tranquilamente con un completo extraño.

-Vaya ¿qué no se supone que los piratas tenían loros? – murmuró Candy – ¡como cambian los tiempos!

El Capitán sonrió ante el comentario del jovencito que desde el momento de verlo le había simpatizado, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le agradaba de él, era muy extraño lo que le ocurría.

-Puppé, despídete de tu nuevo amigo que tiene muchas cosas por terminar. Por cierto, le pedí a Cucki que te dijera que fueras a asear mi camarote, pero como ya lo sabes, no te tardes. Puppé estará ahí y no te causará problemas … le agradaste.

-¡Si Capitán!

Se alejó lentamente. Candy tuvo entonces la oportunidad de verlo detenidamente. Era muy alto, debajo de su traje de pirata se adivinaba un cuerpo sensacional, su cabello parecían rayos de sol y había una nota de bondad en su voz, sin embargo, lo más resaltable eran esos enormes y fascinantes ojos azul cielo.

Cuando terminó la cubierta, se dirigió al camarote del Capitán Will. No era muy grande pero estaba sumamente ordenado. La cama en una esquina, un escritorio con montones de mapas, un globo terraqueo, algunas piezas que parecían hechas por tribus de sabrá Dios dónde y el retrato de una joven rubia de ojos verdes como los de ella.

-¡Que hermosa es! – exclamó sinceramente Candy cuando estuvo parada frente al cuadro y completamente absorta en la dulce mirada que irradiaba.

-Es mi hermana – contestó el Capitán Will que en ese momento salía del cuarto de baño usando solamente una toalla que cubría lo más elemental.

-Capitán – exclamó la jóven al verse sorprendida – disculpe, no es que anduviera de entrometido pero – al llegar a este punto se quedó completamente muda, ya que volteó para encararlo, encontrándose con la vision más maravillosa que jamás pensó contemplar … no podía articular palabra y por unos instantes se quedó embelesada observándolo. Reaccionó de pronto y se dispuso a salir precipitadamente de la habitación – disculpe … volveré cuando esté vestido … no quise importunar.

-Flick, no seas absurdo ¡no eres ninguna señorita! no tengo nada que los demás no tengan – y dicho lo anterior dejó caer la toalla completamente al suelo para comenzar a vestirse

**Continuará ...**

**********************

Ya seeeeeeeeeeeee!!! no los dejo descansar ni un dia verdad??? bueno pues aqui dejo el comienzo de otro fic y espero que tambien se diviertan leyendo esta aventura.

Si quieren, pueden ir a mi profile y ver la imagen que deje!!! ... es un dibujo de como me imagino a Albert de capitan ... y mi amiga Fran le puso color ... espero que tambien les guste.

Gracias a todos los que leen y espero sus reviews con opiniones o comentarios!!!! Nos vemos en el sig. capitulo!!!!

Besos Albertfans!!!

Scarleth Andrey =)

p.d Esta historia la subi desde el lunes pero por una extra;a razon no aparecia listada y me imagino que solo tuvieron acceso a ellas aquellos que tienen alertas sobre mis fics ... sorry por borrarla pero es mi segundo intento para ver si en esta ocasion tengo mas exito y aparece desplegada. Alguien sabe por que pasa eso???? digo ... por si me vuelve a pasar saber que hacer .... tks!

p.d.2 Gracias a Abi y a Elena por sus reviews!!! muchas gracias!!! y tambien a los que ya leyeron la historia completa!!!! besos!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Debo irme – dijo la joven hecha un manojo de nervios, corriendo hacia la puerta y chocando con la cubeta que había dejado en la entrada.

-Que chico tan raro - pensaba el Capitán – muy raro en verdad.

Al día siguiente Candy platicaba con Cucki.

-¡¡Pero estaba completamente desnudo!! ¡Y no le importó!

-Mira niña, estas en un barco repleto de hombres. El pudor no existe ¡que no se te olvide!

-Pero yo…

-¡Pero nada!… tú te empeñaste en esta loca idea y ahora tienes que afrontar lo que sea. No te va a pasar nada por que veas a alguien sin ropa. Más bien preocúpate de que no te vean así a tí.

-Ya no me estoy divirtiendo … y ha pasado un día – dijo con su carita cabizbaja.

-Flick, relájate, disfruta y aprende lo más que puedas, porque te juro que esto jamás lo volverás a repetir.

Pasaron varios días, Candy seguía con su cubeta y su trapeador a todos lados, no había vuelto a ver al Capitán Will como el día que llegó aunque ni falta hacía, no podía sacarlo de su mente.

-Es tan guapo – pensaba – y tierno … a veces me gustaría ser Puppé para que me acariciara de ese modo – dejó escapar un suspiro que atrajo la atención de quien pasaba en ese momento por su espalda.

-¿Un suspiro de amor marinero?

-¿Eh?? … No Capitán – contestó parándose erguida delante de él.

-Me lo pareció …

-No, no Capitán … yo no estoy enamorado de nadie – "_¿segura?"_ Le decía una vocecita interior.

-Eres muy joven aun, ya conocerás algún día a la mujer que robe tu corazón …

-¿Usted cree? – preguntó mirándolo – "_eres muy apuesto"_

-Sí lo creo. El amor es el sentimiento más noble que existe, quien no ama, está desperdiciando lo mejor de su vida. Recuérdalo - concluyó alejándose con paso lento de ahí

-"_No sé si es amor … pero la verdad es que no dejo de pensar en ti"_ – se dijo Candy para sus adentros deseando podérselo haber dicho.

-¡¡FLICK!!! – gritó una voz en su oído.

-¡¡AAAAYY!! – gritó a su vez y se volvió para mirar a Cucki de frente y cogerlo bruscamente de la camisa – ¡¡¡¿Pero te has vuelto loco?!!! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Vaya jovencita, veo que convivir con rufianes le ha refinado los modales – le comentó safándose - Andas muy distraído últimamente y me pregunto por qué será – caminaba lentamente alrededor de ella como meditando.

-Lo que pasa es que esto se está tornando aburrido – improvisó ella – ¿no deberían asaltar un barco ya? digo .. yo quiero ver acción y no pasármela todo el tiempo trapeando cada rincón del barco

-Candy, la vida de los piratas es estar en el mar. No siempre se encuentran Galeones enemigos. No todo son batallas y en caso de que te tocara estar en una no te gustaría… créeme.

-Mmmmm

-Mañana llegaremos a Royal Port y tendremos que recoger víveres. Estate siempre junto a mí para evitar que te metas en problemas …. ¡revoltosa!

-¡¡¡Oye!!! – contestó la aludida en señal de protesta.

-Lo eres ... qué te puedo decir – y se alejó riéndose.

Puerto a la vista. Todos lo marineros bajarían a recoger sus provisiones y otros encargos.

Candy y Cucki se encontraban juntos, y cuando éste ultimo hubo de subir unos cuantos costales al barco, una jóven morena de ojos azules y elegantemente vestida se acercó a la rubia.

-Buenos días marinero.

-Buenos días señorita – contestó ella después de levantar la vista para verla y volver de inmediato a cargar un costal.

-Eres muy fuerte.

-Gracias.

-Y muy guapo – completó seductoramente.

-Señorita, me parece que este no es lugar para usted. Por favor váyase y déjeme seguir.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves? – contestó enfurecida - ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo? – tras estas palabras la muchacha rasgó la tela de su vestido por parte del escote y falda y comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Candy horrorizada ante sejemante acción.

La muchacha se dejó caer al suelo y la gente había comenzado a llegar.

-¡¡Auxilio!! ¡Trató de abusar de mi!

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡no! ... ¡esto es un error! – decía Candy cuando veía la cara enfurecida de los lugareños.

-¡Esto no se quedará así! – se escuchó la voz de un muchacho muy parecido a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo gritando y llorando.

-¡Espera! ¡espera! Déjame explicarte – Candy trataba de contenerlo cuando sintió un empujón que la hizo caer precipitadamente a unos metros del lugar.

-¡¡¡BASTA!!! – habló una potente voz.

Los presentes voltearon para mirar al Capitán Will que llegaba en ese momento a intervenir en la pelea.

-¡No voy a permitir esto! – se escuchó muy molesto el rubio – No sé cual sea el problema, pero no es de hombres pelear con un adolescente.

-Si fué tan hombre como para intentar abusar de mi hermana, entonces debe serlo también para defenderse.

-¡Capitán! – replicó Candy – ¡no hice nada … esa mujer está loca!

-¡Muy bien! … tú crees en la palabra de tu hermana … yo lo hago en la de mi bucanero … así que si hay que arreglar algo … lo haremos tú y yo. ¡Defiéndete!

Comenzó una salvaje pelea que tenía azorados a los que observaban. Tremendos golpes se asestaban ambos contrincantes haciéndose profundo daño, hasta que el muchacho sacó una navaja y junto con la ayuda de otros tres compañeros se lanzó a seguir atacando al Capitán, quien recibió varias heridas, pero era tal la fuerza y agudeza de sentidos que logró desarmarlos a los cuatro. La cara del Capitán Will y varias partes de su cuerpo estaban sangrando profusamente y Candy lo miraba estupefacta.

-"_¡Dios mio!"_ – pensaba la chica – "_¡dime que esto es sólo un sueño!"_

Finalmente la fuerza y la experiencia del Capitán Will se sobrepuso a los enfurecidos jóvenes y terminó venciéndolos. Reconocía que no había sido nada fácil, los muchachos eran realmente buenos peleando.

-Bien … - dijo el Capitán – es hora de regresar al barco y avanzó empujando a Candy que ya se había puesto en pie.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos cuando se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Capitán! – exclamó asustadísima.

Cucki llegaba en esos momentos y corrió a donde se encontraban.

-Candy, por Dios ¿que pasó?

-Está desmayado.

-Eso ya lo sé … pero ¿qué sucedió?

La rubia lo puso al tanto y Cucki no podía creerlo.

-Candy, digo Flick, no podemos zarpar con él así. Necesita atención médica.

-Tienes razón, llevémoslo a la casa. Ayúdame a levantarlo.

Con esfuerzos lograron ponerlo de pie y lo llevaron a casa de Candy. Lo recostaron sobre su cama y Cucki de inmediato fué a avisarle a la tripulación que tendrían que esperar unos días en el Puerto y corrió a buscar al médico.

Tras una revisión, y unas cuantas curaciones el doctor le dió las indicaciones necesarias a Candy para que cuidara al herido.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó el Capitán en cuanto recobró el conocimiento.

-No se mueva, debe descansar.

-¡Flick!

-Tranquilo, estamos en casa de … una amiga.

-El barco …

-Ya avisamos que nos quedaremos unos días. No le hace bien el movimiento de alta mar ni estar a cargo de tantos marinos. Necesita reposo.

-Esto es inadmisible, el Capitán debe estar con su barco y su tripulación.

-Yo soy parte de la tripulación y Cucki también lo es – replicó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie para ir por unas frazadas y un sedante para el dolor.

Permanecieron juntos en la casa varios días y la amistad entre el Capitán Will y Candy se estrechaba notablemente. La chica lo ayudaba en todo … hasta para bañarse en una ocasión en que Cucki no llegó, lo que la hizo sonrojar hasta la raiz del cabello, tratando de disimular la alteración de nervios que eso le produjo … ¡era tan bello!.

Por su parte el Capitán no podía reprimir los escalofríos que le provocaba el contacto de las manos de Flick. Sentía una enorme atracción por esos ojos verdes y lo estaba sacando de quicio lo que pensaba le estaba ocurriendo.

-Flick ... – lo llamó un día.

-Sí Capitán.

-No había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte las atenciones que has tenido conmigo.

-No es nada comparado con lo que yo tengo que agradecerle. ¡Ese gorila me habría despedazado al primer golpe! – dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación para traer la comida.

-"_¿Qué me pasa cuando estás cerca de mi?"_ – pensaba el rubio – "_¿por qué siento ese nerviosismo? Creo que el exceso de descanso está alterando mis nervios."_

Ese día por la noche el Capitán se encontraba profundamente dormido. Candy entró sigilosamente para revisarle el pulso y ver cómo iban cicatrizando las heridas. Se sintió estremecer cuando tocó su mano. No podía ocultarlo, le gustaba demasiado y sin poder vencer la tentación, acercó su rostro y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

La sensación de una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y el cálido contacto hizo que el Capitán Will abriera los ojos.

**Continuará ...**

* * *

Hola!!!! pues he tomado la decision de subir todo el fic ya que lo hice antes pero tuve que eliminarlos porque no aparecia y deje a varios a media lectura ... asi que lamento haber tenido que borrarlo pero de verdad no tengo ni idea de por que no aparecia en la lista .... en fin aqui dejo el cap. 2 y en un ratito subo el final!!!

Ojala tambien les guste mi dibujin de Albert ....

Ya saben ... comentarios, tomatazos, opiniones etc son bien recibidas y tomadas en consideracion eh!!!

Abi y Elena ... sorry ... sus comentarios se borraron del fic, pero los conservo en mi email =) Gracias a las dos por escribirme ... muchas gracias amigas preciosas!!!

Besos y abrazos alberfans!!!!

Scarleth Andrey =P


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Flick? … ¿¿¿**Qué demonios crees que haces**??? – gritó levantándose de la cama.

-Yo …

Candy no sabía que hacer, pero para su poca fortuna el herido se adelantó a cualquiera de sus acciones.

-¿**En qué estabas pensando**? – gritó fuera de sus cabales.

-Déjeme explicarle – decía Candy completamente asustada por su reacción.

-¡**Pero por supuesto que me vas a explicar maldito degenerado**! – la tomó de las solapas de la camisa sacudiéndola sin piedad. – ¿¿¿**Es así como me pagas infeliz**???

William que en otras ocasiones era toda tranquilidad estaba realmente enfurecido y lo que más lo turbaba era lo mucho que le había gustado, así que no sólo sacaba con esa actitud el coraje hacia el muchacho, sino la frustración que sentía por su debilidad.

-¡Lárgate! ¡fuera de aquí! – terminó aventándola contra la pared con toda la fuerza que fué capaz.

Candy se estrelló de una manera brutal contra el concreto y al caer comenzó a sollozar.

Cucki que dormía en otra habitación despertó con los gritos y corrió hacia el lugar para llegar justo en el momento en que el Capitán arrojaba a la chica.

-¡Alto! – entró gritando y dirigiéndose a Candy con los ojos llenos de preocupación – ¡Cómo te atreviste a tocarla! – gritó volteando a verlo – Eres un desgraciado – gruñó lanzándose con el brazo en alto para propinarle tremendo golpe en la quijada derecha.

El Capitán trastabilló pero se rehizo al instante, justo en el momento en que Cucki se lanzaba contra él nuevamente, logrando esquivarlo en esta ocasión.

-Nunca perdonaré a quien la lastime ¿me escuchas?

-¿Quien lastime a quién?

-¡¡A Candy!!!

-¿Candy? ¿Cuál Candy? - ¿De quién le hablaba? ¿A qué rayos se refería? De un momento a otro todo estaba de cabeza, y ya no entendía nada.

-Nunca jamás vuelvas a tocarla o te mataré con mis propias manos.

-¡Un momento! – se oyó la voz molesta del Capitán al tiempo que le sujetaba el brazo derecho - ¡Explícame qué diablos está pasando aquí o te juro que el que acabará muerto será otro!

Cucki hasta ese momento reaccionó y comprendió lo que había hecho. Volteó al lugar donde estuviera su prima y vió con sorpresa que ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Candy? – exclamó llamándola – ¡Candy!

-¿Candy? … ¡pero qué rayos ...! - sentía que se iba a volver loco con todo ese enredo - ¿ quieres decir que Flick es una chica?

A Cucki ya no le quedó más remedio que contarle como pudo lo que sucedió.

-Es muy terca ... no podía negarme. Además soy la única familia que tiene y tengo que confesarle que me sentía más tranquilo teniéndola cerca y saber que estaba bien.

William estaba pensativo, siempre le había hecho caso a su instinto pero reconocía que en esa ocasión la rubia realmente lo había hecho dudar fuertemente respecto a sus preferencias.

-Tengo que salir a buscarla. No debe andar sola a estas horas, es muy peligroso.

-Yo voy contigo, después de todo es mi culpa.

-¡No! Usted todavía está debil y no puedo exponerlo a una recaída.

-Marinero ¡aquí las órdenes las doy yo! Para eso soy el Capitán y si digo que salgo contigo, es porque nada va a lograr que me quede aquí. ¿Quedó claro?

-Como diga Capitán. Y respecto a lo que pasó hace un momento … volvería a hacerlo si la lastima, aunque me encierre en un calabozo de por vida. Ella es como mi hermana y jamás toleraré que alguien le ponga una mano encima.

-Te entiendo … yo haría lo mismo.

Salieron juntos de la casa pero no tuvieron que buscar mucho, la joven causa de sus preocupaciones se encontraba justo en la acera de enfrente, sentada en el suelo, recargada en una farola que la alumbraba levemente y ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas.

La observaron ambos. Cuando Cucki avanzó el primer paso un fuerte brazo lo detuvo.

-Iré yo.

-Capitán, no creo que ...

-¡Dije que iré yo!

Cucki no estaba muy convencido, aunque pensándolo bien...

-Está bien Capitán, pero recuerde que jamás nadie la lastimará impunemente … y no importa quién sea ... ni el rango que tenga – concluyó dándo vuelta y entrando a la casa.

William avanzó con paso lento. Definitivamente era la hisotoria más absurda y descabellada de su vida, pero quizá terminara por ser también la mejor.

Ya había llegado a su lado y sabía que era su turno para intentar arreglar las cosas.

-Discúlpame – susurró con voz llena de arrepentimiento. Ella inmediatamente alzó la vista para mostrar unos ojos enrojecidos.

No se esperaba verlo ahí, pero no podía evitar desear siempre su presencia … incluso después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Se limpió la cara lo mejor que pudo y le sostuvo la mirada.

-No tiene que disculparse Capitán.

-Sí tengo que hacerlo – contestó arrodillándose para estar a su altura – jamás había tocado antes a una mujer de una manera tan ruda, y me duele en el alma haberlo hecho contigo.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

-Cucki me lo contó todo. Por favor dí que me disculpas Candy – suplicó tomando su mano.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía turbado ante una mujer. Sabía que era especial, no había otro modo de explicar las cosas.

-Pequeña … por favor dime algo.

-No sé qué decir Capitán.

-Podrías empezar llamándome por mi nombre.

-No puedo …

-Sí puedes, es muy sencillo … yo te diré Candy y tu me dirás Will.

La muchacha le sonrió. ¿Cuando en sus más locos sueños pensó estar en una situación como esa?

-Lo intentaré ... Will.

El pirata le brindó una sonrisa que derritió el corazón de la chica.

-Todavía me duele el golpe . .. Will

-Lo lamento tanto Candy ...

-Lo sé.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Ni bien estuvo en pie la abrazó aspirando su aroma y suavemente recorrió su espalda con manos temblorosas. Candy sentía que su ritmo cardíaco se desbocaba con el contacto. Era tal la fuerza de lo que sentía que se imaginaba mil cosas en su cabeza.

-Mataría al que te lastimara y fuí yo mismo el que te hizo daño – le dijo suavemente al oído – perdóname.

Era un momento memorable. Si algo deseaba era que no se rompiera ese abrazo, que él no cesara el contacto.

-También fue mi culpa ...

Estaba extasiada, rodeada por su cuerpo, escuchando sobre su pecho los latidos de su corazón.

-Tengo que confesarte que por un momento te detesté – volvió a hablar William tomando con sumo cuidado un rizo de su cabello - jamás dudé de mi hombría, pero el sentirte cerca me hacía tambalear y me enfermaba pensar en eso.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar en lo que debió pasar al sentirse atraído por un hombre.

-No pude ocultar lo mucho que me gustas, lo mucho que me gustaste desde que te conocí … sólo lamento no haberte dicho antes que era una chica.

William le regresó la sonrisa y con suavidad dejó su cabello para ahora acariciar su rostro. Jamás se cansaría de tocarla, de sentirla cerca, de saberla suya.

-Tú también me gustas Candy ... creo que es mucho más que eso y por lo mismo quiero que me prometas que me acompañarás en todos mis viajes … que podremos pasar tiempo juntos y quizá en el futuro si así lo deseas podamos ser algo más.

¿Podía pedirle algo más a la vida? ¿Deseaba algo más que estar con él para siempre? … No.

Le sonrió de una manera única, de una manera que sólo podía ser para él.

-Sólo si me prometes que no tendré que trapear tu camarote – contestó riendo.

-Te prometo que cuando tengas que estar en mi camarote … en lo último que pensarás será en trapearlo.

**FIN**

***************

Hola!!!! aqui dejo el ultimo cap. del fic!!! de nuevo una disculpa a los que deje a media lectura ...pero aqui esta completito otra vez para que lo puedan terminar!!!

Un beso y mil gracias de nuevo por la paciencia y por tomarse el tiempo para leer este fic que taaaaaaaaantos dolores de cabeza me dio =(

Nos vemos en el siguiente!!!!

Scarleth Andrey ... =(


End file.
